Two of A Ghost Kind
by Dory
Summary: [danny phantom] Danny meets a girl with the same powers as him, but he's also smitten by the new girl at school. What happens when a romantically-challenged ghost threatens both girls? Read & review!


Two of A Ghost Kind  
  
By Dory  
  
Chapter 1: Another Ordinary Day  
  
It was an average, ordinary day for Danny Fenton, he walked to school with his best friends Sam and Tucker. Everything was going just fine, until Danny had another accidental run-in with the school bully.  
  
"So after I told my parents, extremely calmly," Sam began in an angry voice.  
  
"Oh that'll be the day," Tucker elbowed Danny and they laughed at Sam's daily complaint.  
  
Sam narrowed her eyes, "Very funny – so as I was saying, I told my parents it was absolutely inhuman to be forcing me to baby sit my little brother just because I'm old enough."  
  
Danny adjusted his backpack and looked over at Sam, he was in the middle of Sam and Tucker and probably the only thing standing in the way of Sam socking Tucker for that last comment, that is unless he suddenly went into ghost-form, then she could easily get through him to attack Tucker, "So, what did they say to that?"  
  
She sighed, "They said I was being melodramatic – again, and then grounded me the night they wanted me to baby sit."  
  
"Like they did last time?" Tucker sneered.  
  
"Why you-" Sam nearly lunged at him, but held her self back as suddenly Danny was on the ground, looking up they saw he had been pushed down by, who else, Dash.  
  
"Watch where you're going Fenton," He punched his fist into his hand, "Or else."  
  
"Hey, it's three against one Dash!" Danny stood up instantly, dusting himself off.  
  
Almost on cue, Sam and Tucker took a step backwards.  
  
Danny suddenly felt a little less forceful, "gee- thanks guys," he took a deep breath, "you're the one who's in our way Dash!"  
  
Dash picked Danny up by the collar of his shirt – obviously he had just said the wrong thing, Dash narrowed his eyes, "What are you saying?"  
  
Danny gulped, and was about to say something, but then he suddenly realized he was swiped out of Dash's grasp and before he knew it he was sitting on the ground, Sam and Tucker behind him, jaws gaping open.  
  
"He's saying to bug off you creep!" And there in front of Dash was a girl with spiky hair that resembled Danny's, except she also had a pointy ponytail, but her hair was, dare I say it- ghost white. She was very skinny with a white shirt that covered her neck with a black sweater and dark gray pants. It was hard to tell if she had feet because her legs seemed to come together. Her eyes were a bright and sparkling emerald green and if she wasn't looking like she was about to beat up dash, Danny bet she had a gorgeous smile.  
  
"Are you calling me out?" He punched his hand into his fist threateningly, but the girl didn't even flinch.  
  
"No thank you, I don't date jerks that pick on nice guys, now are you planning on apologizing or am I going to make you kiss the ground?" Dash was obviously oblivious to her ghost-like appearance, but the three kneeling on the ground watching her were not so – stupid, as he was.  
  
Dash held the girl's chin and smiled charmingly, "You're cute you know that – I'll be nice and let you off today, since I'm in such a good mood," he turned around and then turned his head back and winked and then walked back to school.  
  
The girl put her hands on her hips, "Football players – I don't care what anyone says, they're all the same where ever I go."  
  
She turned around and then smiled nervously, "Umm, hi, sorry about that, are you guys ok?" She suddenly looked very shy and was rubbing the back of her neck, she glided – literally – over to Danny and held out her hand and helped him up.  
  
Danny cocked his head, "You're a –ghost?" He felt like he should have done something right then, but he didn't know what.  
  
She looked to the ground, "Part ghost, jeez what a great first impression, huh?" she laughed, "One of those freak accidents type thingys. Gosh I don't know why I'm telling strangers this, even though I guess it's pretty obvious now."  
  
"Oh, it's ok," and suddenly he transformed into his ghost-self, "Same thing happened to me – I didn't know there was someone else with my powers."  
  
She suddenly went wide-eyed, "Hey! That's awesome, we can work together or something, you know -," She smiled, "Fighting ghosts – that stuff."  
  
Danny smiled with hearts in his eyes, "yeah, yeah that'd be – cool," and suddenly he turned back to normal, "Ugh – I can't control this that well though," he blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I've gotta go now, since school is about to start, wouldn't want to be late on my first day, yanno? Nice to meet you guys, bye!" And she quickly jetted away.  
  
Danny waved dreamily, "b-bye!" and he sighed.  
  
Sam and Tucker walked up to him and Sam whacked him on the head, he blinked and looked at her, "What?"  
  
"And you didn't ask her for her name?! I've never dated, but I know that's bad form! How are you supposed to find her again if she's not in ghost form?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
Tucker nodded his head, "Yeah, even though I'm still shocked – I mean another half ghost half teenager? What are the odds?"  
  
Danny shrugged, "Maybe the number of freak accidents is increasing?"  
  
To be continued ... 


End file.
